Locations
every physical plane had secret realms that were connected to the heavenly law * Normally speaking, once an expert of a physical plane obtained the acknowledgement of the heavenly law, they would ascend to the heavenly plane through the normal channels of celestial orbit. Otherwise, if they hadn’t obtained this confirmation, then they would have to utilize secret realms to do so. Secret realms would give a cultivator the same chance to obtain the acknowledgement of heavenly laws, and ascend directly to the heavenly planes. A universe of a thousand universes, 32 lower regions, 16 middle regions, and 8 upper regions (大千世界大,下域三十二,中域一十六,上域共有八) Aquarius Maze Realm (寶瓶迷境): One of two maze realms held by the Precious Tree Sect of the Skylaurel Kingdom, with 3 – 5 times difficulty of the regular Maze Realm Aurum Imperial Hall (金鑾殿): Eastern Lu’s throne room Autumn Crane (松鶴樓): Tavern in which Three Laugh Powder was slipped into Jiang Chen’s food and drink Azure Heaven Northern Palace (乾藍北宮): One of the Precious Tree Sect’s secular places where rites are performed in the Skylaurel Kingdom. Its people are arrogant and domineering Bayun Valley (巴云谷): Mountain valley on the Darkmoon Kingdom border next to the Eastern Kingdom Black Tortoise (玄武): 'Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom, ranked fourth. Name is also one of the four major constellation divisions '''Boundless Catacombs (無盡地窟): '''Located in the northeast of the Eastern Kingdom, endless catacombs that had never been fully explored. '''Darkmoon Kingdom (黑月王國)：'One of the members of the sixteen kingdoms alliance, contiguous to the Eastern Kingdom, it’s always eyed its neighbor coveteously '''Eternal Spirit Mountain (不滅靈山): '''Located within the legacy realm and accessible after passing the first selection, three years of cultivation within it is equivalent to thirty years in the outside world. Further divided into four quadrants, sky spirit quadrant, earth spirit quadrant, mystic spirit quadrant, yellow spirit quadrant (天靈區,地靈區,玄靈區,黃靈區). Candidates are further divided into first, second, third, fourth levels (甲乙丙丁) '''Four great sites of the Precious Tree Sect in the Skylaurel Kingdom: *Azure Heaven Northern Palace (west) *Azure Heaven Southern Palace (south) *Qingyang Palace (central) *Myriad Treasures Palace (多寶道場) (capital) Legacy Territory of Ancient Times (遠古遺境): Where the second selection of the sixteen kingdoms were held Million Range Bluesky Mountain (萬里青冥山) Myriad Domain (萬象疆域): '''Territory of humans and has more than ten large factions within it. Desolate wildlands (荒蠻之地) – the label given to areas that are deemed useless and kicked out of the Myriad Domain, becoming the food for alien races '''Pill King Garden (丹王苑): '''Competitor to Hall of Healing, used to have a business deal with the Jiang Han duchy. Hierarchy: Grand courtmaster (大苑主) '''Garden of Returning Spring: '''Brothel '''Hall of Healing: '''Pharmacy and place of healing. Market leader for pills in the Eastern Kingdom. '''Hall of the Nine Underworlds: A time honored store that specialized in printing paper money to burn for the dead Hubing (虎兵): '''Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom '''Jian Han (江漢): '''Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom '''Jinshan (金山): Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom, has suffered successive years of flooding recently Myriad Treasures Palace (萬寶宮): '''One of the largest marketplaces in the Eastern Kingdom. Pill King Garden held a pill exhibition here '''Purple Cloud Peak (紫云峰): A small mountain in the Redbud region of the Jiang Han territory Qingyang Valley (青羊谷): '''A valley within the Skylaurel Kingdom where trouble makers are seized to work as medicine slaves for ten to twenty years '''Red Moon county (赤月府): '''County in the Tianhu territory in which a serial rapist appeared '''Redflame Kingdom (赤炎國): Third rate kingdom where the legacy territory of ancient times is located Second Crossing (二渡關): A mountain pass in the Eastern Kingdom bordered by tall and rugged mountains. Easy to defend and difficult to attack. Shangyang Kingdom (商陽王國): One of the four great kingdoms within the sixteen kingdom alliance. The Purple Sun Sect is its patron Soaring Dragon (Long Teng) (龍騰): '''Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom, ranked first. Name is also one of the four major constellation divisions '''Star Argus Palace (星鸞宮): A palace in the Large Rock county of the Tianhu territory in which the North and South Sects fight over the right to live in it every ten years. North Sect (北宗) consisted of all women, and South Sect (南宗) consisted of all men Star City (星城): A city built in the 50 km surrounding Star Argus Palace Temple of the Farmer God (神農堂): '''Competitor to Hall of Healing '''Tianlang Library: Library in the Celestial kingdom Tianhu (天湖領): '''Territory comprised of ten counties, including Red Moon (赤月), Black Forest (黑森), Large Rock (巨石) '''Tianshui (天水): '''Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom '''Thousand Horse Hall (萬馬堂): '''Does business with the Star Argus Palace '''Turquoise Hall (松石館): '''Retailer specializing in spirit and strange stones in the capital of Eastern Kingdom '''River Wave City (波江城): '''City in Jiang Han territory '''Upper Eighth Region (上八域): '''The place where Jiang Chen’s mother came from '''White Tiger (白虎): '''Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom, ranked second. Name is also one of the four major constellation divisions '''Vermillion Bird (Zhuque) (朱雀): Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom, ranked third. Name is also one of the four major constellation divisions 'Yanmen (雁門): '''Dukedom in the Eastern Kingdom 'Yunmeng Kingdom (云夢王國): '''Neighboring kingdom to the Skylaurel Kingdom, unfriendly relations